This invention relates generally to leveling apparatus and methods and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatus and methods for testing and adjusting the level of a surface, such as the playing surface of a pool table and the like.
There are many applications where knowing or adjusting the levelness of a surface is important. The construction and gaming industries are only two. Because the many applications to which the present invention can be put are well known, further reference to the application of the present invention will be limited to surfaces of tables, such as pool tables and the like, but the present invention is not limited to only this application.
There are two prior types of leveling apparatus and methods of which I am aware. These are the carpenter's level and the water (or other liquid) level.
The carpenter's level has a liquid-filled container with an entrained bubble which moves relative to markings on the container to indicate the relative levelness of a surface against which the container is placed. The container is typically supported on a beam.
With regard to testing and adjusting the levelness of a table surface such as the playing surface of a pool table, the carpenter's level has the shortcoming of being too short to obtain a proper test of the expansive table surface. The carpenter's level may also not provide sufficient precision for properly testing and adjusting a pool table because of the relative inaccuracy which can be imparted by the beam used to support the bubble-containing container of the carpenter's level. For example, a slight warp in the beam can reduce the precision to which a carpenter's level can provide accurate indications of the surface levelness.
The water level is an open tube containing water (other liquids can be used). The surfaces of the water in the ends of the tube are always level so that readings can be made of the positions of the ends of the tube relative to the respective water surfaces.
Although the water level has advantages over the carpenter's level at least with regard to testing and adjusting levelness over a larger, expansive distance, the water level has the shortcoming of being an open system whereby the water can leak or spill out or evaporate. It can also be difficult to read a conventional water level, thereby impairing the accuracy of its use.
Neither of these prior leveling apparatus is satisfactory for the exemplary application of testing and adjusting the level of a pool table's playing surface. For optimum playing satisfaction, the playing surface of a game table such as a pool table must be level within a high degree of precision. This typically cannot be readily obtained with a conventional carpenter's level. The potential for damage to the table surface from water leakage or spillage is a significant drawback of the water level, as is the difficult readability of the water level. Therefore, there is the need for an improved leveling apparatus and method which are particularly suited for, but not limited to, testing and adjusting the playing surface of a pool table and the like.